La vida a veces no es una canción
by Michelle Whitlock
Summary: Blair se encontraba sentada en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared, sus ojos hinchados y los rastros de aquellas lágrimas traicioneras. Por su mente tan solo pasaba una sola cosa. "¿Por qué lo hice?.


Disclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CW network.

Bueno, este es el comienzo de una historia que tendrá muchos capítulos, es mi primer Fanfic sobre Gossip Girl y el primero que público por favor, no se desanimen.

Nos leemos abajo mis amores xd

"La vida a veces no es una canción"

Unfaithful

Blair se encontraba sentada en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared, sus ojos hinchados y los rastros de aquellas lágrimas traicioneras podrían notarse hasta a una distancia de 50 metros. Por su mente tan solo pasaba una sola cosa. "¿Por qué lo hice?", en su mente rememoraba lo que había sucedido, su corazón se oprimía al pecho de la castaña. Recordaba todo lo sucedido hacía tan solo unas horas, las lágrimas volvían a hacer su acto de presencia, ella sollozaba de manera desgarradora, acercó sus piernas a su pecho y las abrazó, mientras volvía a recordar lo sucedido con aquel chico que ella por fin acepto por primera vez, que amaba de verdad.

Flashback:

Los labios de Nate bajaban de su boca hasta su cuello, por un momento pensó en un chico cuya bufanda la traía loca, descartó aquel pensamiento y mordió su labio, aquel tacto de los labios del rubio en su cuello la hacía tocar el cielo por momento, sus ropas comenzaron a desaparecer con rapidez, ella sentía como aquel acto se consumaba, Nate la había penetrado, ella mordía el hombro del joven, gemía mientras el jadeaba en su oído haciendo que la piel de la joven Waldorf se erizara constantemente, ella abrió los ojos y vió una sombra, decidió ignorar y mirar al chico que estaba sobre ella, lo besó comenzando a jugar con su lengua.

Ambos alcanzaron el tan ansiado orgasmo, Nate decidió ir al baño mientras que Blair decidió bajar e ir a la cocina por un vaso de jugo, salió de la cama y se puso su bata de seda, al bajar las escaleras su rostro perdió el color y de sus labios tan solo escapó un jadeo con el nombre de la persona que se encontraba sentada en su sala con un gesto de dolor y furia marcado en su rostro.

- Chuck… - llamó Blair al susodicho.

- ¿Por qué me hiciste esto Blair? ¿Por qué con Nate? ¿Por qué… - Dejó la pregunta inconclusa por bajar la mirada y suspirar.- Pensé que no podrías hacerme algo así. –Levantó la mirada y lo que Blair percibió en ella no le gusto para nada.

Dio un paso para acercarse a él, pero Chuck fue más rápido, se levantó rápidamente y caminó hacia la puerta.

- Adiós Waldorf – sentenció antes de cerrar la puerta.

Blair no tuvo oportunidad de dar explicaciones, de hablar, de aunque sea tomarlo por el brazo, ella estaba en shock, cuando reaccionó comenzó a llorar y subió rápidamente a su habitación, a los segundos Nate salió del baño y le dedicó una mirada confundida, de sus labios no salía palabra alguna, ese incomodo silencio se rompió por las palabras de la joven que musitó un simple:

- Vete. – Lo miró a los ojos, él se acercó para besar sus labios, pero ella giro su rostro haciendo que los labios de Archibald tocaran su mejilla, él tomó su abrigo y salió de la habitación y consiguiente del apartamento de los Waldorf.

- ¿Por qué lo lastimé? ¿Por qué me siento así? Ya todo estaba bien entre nosotros. – Eran las tantas preguntas que Blair se hacía en voz alta.

Fin Flashback.

Un sonido sacó a Blair de su ensoñación y miró que en su teléfono había llegado un mensaje, lo abrió y era de Gossip Girl, comenzó a leerlo y decía:

"Chuck Bass ha sido visto en el bar del Hotel Palace en compañía de una chica. ¿Habrá vuelto a ser un mujeriego? ¿Por qué hace unas horas salió del apartamento de las Waldorf enojado? Esa es toda la información hasta el momento.

Por cierto mi querida B, al parecer nuestro caballero oscuro se encuentra en buena compañía.

You know you love me

XOXO

Gossip Girl"

La castaña al leer lo que decía, se levantó y se arregló lo más rápido que pudo, no quería que se notara que estaba llorando y salió del apartamento con dirección al Palace, al llegar entró en el bar y se encontró a Chuck besando a una rubia, que la verdad Blair conociendo sobre moda y belleza sabía que era falso, miro la mano de Chuck acariciando el muslo de la chica, se armó de valor respirando profundamente y se acercó hasta donde se encontraba, lo llamó con voz tranquila a pesar que quería llorar y su voz amenazaba con quebrarse.

- Chuck. – Esperó que él levantara la mirada y se apartara de la rubia. Cuando lo hizo vio algo que le desgarró el alma. Chuck tenía las pupilas dilatadas, se había estado drogando, la chica la miró con fastidio y Blair la miró furiosa, tomó a Chuck por el brazo y lo levantó- Vamos a tu suite, ahora mismo, y no quiero quejas, ¿cómo pudiste drogarte? – Sintió como Chuck puso resistencia y le murmuró.

- Blair, no iré a ningún lado, ¿no ves que estoy ocupado? – Suspiró al escucharle decir eso.

- Chuck, vamos a tu suite.- Blair miró a la rubia que estaba tomando a Chuck por el otro brazo y la miró seria. –Tú mejor lárgate si no quieres estar en problemas conmigo.- La chica sin decir ninguna palabra soltó el brazo de Chuck y se fue.

Como pudo llevó a Chuck al ascensor que llevaba directamente a su suite y subió con él. Al entrar en su suite lo dejó en el sofá y lo miró.

- Bass, disculpa lo que viste en mi habitación, no sabía que estaba haciendo, yo… Te amo, por favor, perdóname. – Él la miró y en sus ojos había un brillo que ella anhelaba tanto.

- Waldorf, yo también te amo, pero, me dejé cegar por lo celos –Se levantó y la abrazó – Yo... –de sus labios escaparon un bostezo y caminó hasta su habitación seguido por Blair.

Se recostó en su cama y Blair lo hizo a su lado, sabiendo que cuando él despertara no recordaría nada. Sintió como la respiración del joven se tranquilizaba mientras ella seguía acariciando su cabello hasta caer en el más profundo de los sueños, mañana sería otro día y podría hablar con un Chuck que no estuviera drogado.

NOTA: ESTA HISTORIA NO ES DE MI AUTORIA SOLO LE HAGO EL FAVOR A MI QUERIDA BFFA DE PUBLICARSELA

YA SABEN MIS AMORES DE AGRADECEN LOS REVIEWS CON SUS COMENTARIOS Y OPINIONES

BESOS!


End file.
